All My Fault
by The Battle Nexus Champion
Summary: A horrible incident that happens topside kills one of the turtles physically and the other emotionally. Character death. I rated it T. Not sure if that is right or if it should be M. If T isn't right, please let me know. Also, Read and Review c:


**Oh my god! I wrote something new!  
>Speaking of which, I promise that I WILL finish Who Is He Now? at some point for the people that are still waiting for it. I hope I didn't lose all of my readers now..<strong>

**I will work on it as soon as possible and hopefully get out of my funk.**

**Anyway, I hope this story is good. A story or two that I love on here made me really want to do this, so I hope it's okay. Please review~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles(even though I wish I did)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Months Earlier<em>**

"Is that all you've got, Raphie-boy?" A mocking tone sounds in the night, footsteps pounding on the rooftops of New York as two terrapin creatures run above the city, one chasing the other. One named Michelangelo wearing an orange bandana and the other named Raphael who is wearing a red one.

"Shut yer trap, ya little shit! Why don' ya turn around an' run right inta my first? Den we'll see who is mockin' who!"

"Guys...stop! We came out here on patrol, not to argue with one another...again.." Another terrapin says, this voice coming from none other then Donatello, the one in purple and the brains of the team.

"It's okay, Don...let them go." The final terrapin replies, not being any less important than the others. He is their leader, jumping across over a roof and landing next to Donatello on another, his blue bandana tails blowing in the wind. "Raphael is just letting off some steam. Once he's done, we can get to work. We have a few hours, so as long as they don't waste too much time, everything will be fine."

"Okay, Leo...I hope you're right."Donatello says, sighing as he runs a hand over his face.

"Aww, is that you begging so that it's a fair fight? I knew it would get through to you eventually that I am a better ninja~ After all...I am the BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!" Mikey says in a playful manner, soon coming to an abrupt stop as a sharp blade heads towards him, lodging in the roof right ahead of his one foot, just missing the flesh.

"Mikey!" Raphael calls out, his three-fingered hands going to his belt and pulling out his Sais, ready for a battle.

Ahead of the brothers, on the next rooftop, stands Karai and an army of Foot Soldiers, the young female grinning wickedly as she points at the turtles. "Foot Soldiers...it's time to pick up the trash and take it out to the dumpster! Let's get rid of this disgusting sight!"

"Disgustin', huh? I'll show ya a disgustin' sight once I fix yer face!" Raph says, crouching forward as he charges toward the enemy, the other siblings in toe. "Raph, what did I say about rushing into a fight without planning first?!"

"Not now, Fearless!" The red-banded turtle replies, headed for Karai who throws a smoke bomb on the ground below herself, her body vanishing. The army of Foot Soldiers attack, outnumbering the brothers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present<em>_ Time_**

Two turtles sit together at the kitchen table, getting their morning breakfast ready as they both pour themselves a bowl of cereal. Their father, a wise rat named Splinter, slowly moves toward them, using a cane to aid in his walking. "Morning, my sons." He says, bowing his head to them before sitting down between them.

He has aged in these last two months. He is an elderly mutant, but has never looked his age. Not until now..because on that fateful day when Karai attacked the turtles, Splinter had lost two of his children. One physically and the other emotionally.

"Leonardo...can you do me a favor and get your brother for me?"

"Yes, master." The blue clad turtle says, standing as he leaves the kitchen and climbs the stairs in the lair to get to the bedrooms on the second floor. He sighs heavily as he moves past Michelangelo's room, going to the door at the end of the hall with the words "Keep Out" hanging there on a piece of paper.

Inside the room, sounds of flesh hitting a punching bag could be heard, the leather tearing as the bag falls apart, the insides laden on the floor. "Dammit! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" The turtle in red shouts, kicking the broken punching bag again and again, ignoring the pain as his foot begins to bruise from the continuous impact.

"It's time for breakfast." The eldest brother's voice rings, knocking on the door with his hand balled into a fist.

"I'm not hungry... I want to keep trainin'.." A gruff voice responds, picking up another punching bag and replacing the broken one with it.

"Master Splinter wants us to eat as a family.. You rarely come out of this room anymore. You could at least show some effort to fix our broken home."

The door soon swings open, the brothers face to face, the younger one glaring at the elder. "Eat as a family? Leo, we're not a family anymore. Our brother is dead! We became broken right when I killed 'em!"

"You didn't kill him! Why do you keep blaming yourself? He would not want this for you!"

"I don't care!" The red clad turtle screams, his face contorted in anger and what looks like pain. Yes, he is in pain...so much more pain than anyone can understand. At least that's what he feels. "It doesn' matter what he would want right now because he is gone an' he can neva come back! I should have been payin' attention that day, but I slacked off. I slacked off an' screwed up like usual an' now he's gone..I miss him..." He finishes, his eyes filled with salty tears threatening to break free. He takes a deep breath, trying to keep himself under control. "Jus' eat without me.. I'll only bring all of you down anyway.."

The door closes in the blue clad turtle's face and he sighs deeply as he walks away. He tried his best.

Splinter lowers his head as the leader returns, knowing the outcome by the look on his face. "Sorry, master.. I did all I could."

"I know... Thank you, Leonardo."

"I tried speaking with him last night.." The turtle in purple says, taking a sip of his coffee. He always used to be addicted to the stuff. Now even more so than usual.

He has been drinking cup after cup at night, staying up with his depressed brother to help him. "I gave him a therapy session. I wanted to find out why he blames himself so much and why he is acting the way he is right now. It went well in the beginning, but after a few questions, he became enraged and started to break invention after invention, trashing my lab. I can fix the damage, but I don't think I can fix him.. I've never seen him so angry..and to be honest, it scared me how different he is."

"It will be all right.." The wise rat says, getting the attention of his sons. "I have faith in him still. He will come around."

* * *

><p>It is time for practice, the red clad turtle leaving the room he keeps himself locked up in and heading toward the dojo. This is the only time he really shows himself. He goes in, mainly keeping to his own little corner, doing his own thing.<p>

"Nice of you to show your face.." the eldest says as he walks through the two hinged barriers. "Will you actually spar with us this time?"

"I would ratha not.." He replies to his brother, their father clearing his throat as he joins them. "Today will be a little different, my sons. Instead of taking turns sparing one on one, I want two against one." He tells them, his dark and tired eyes focusing on the one in red. "You have been training alone recently.. I would like to see how your skills are developing."

"I don' think that's a good idea.. I haven't had a lot of control lately an'-"

"I do not want to hear it." Splinter says, cutting off his son by raising one paw into the air. "We are all having a hard time. I miss your brother deeply as well, but we have to move forward.. Now, please get started."

The one in red nods, getting into position, ready to guard himself. His two remaining siblings come at him at once, one on either side.

The one in blue draws in first, keeping his weapons sheathed, deciding they can go without them for this round. He performs a right hook, the one in red hopping back, avoiding the blow. The same happens when he kicks. The eldest crouches down, attempting to knock the other's feet from under him, but the younger jumps into the air, doing a back flip over the purple clad turtle who swings his fist as well.

"So you've shown that you know how to protect yourself. Very good...but what about your family?" The eldest says, his eyes filled with concern. "Fight us! Actually fight us!"

"No!" The turtle in red replies, shaking his head. "Do not test me!"

"This is how people get hurt! We are vulnerable now. We have been vulnerable for two months. If you do not train with us and Karai decides to come after us again, we could lose someone else due to not being prepared. Is that what you want?!"

"Stop it!" The red clad turtle shouts, his three-fingered hands coming up to cover his ear slits.

"No! Answer me! Do you want that?!"

"Shut up!" He lunges at the eldest, having enough. The force knocks him over, the blue clad turtle's arms coming up to shield his head as the enraged mutant punches him and punches him again and again, not even aware of what he is doing. He suddenly goes for one of the Sais, the most intelligent brother grabbing him from behind and pulling him off of the eldest, the one in red struggling and thrashing about to break free. "Get off of me!"

"That is enough!" Splinter calls out, slamming the end of his cane against the ground. The sound knocks the enraged mutant out of his daze, his eyes widening in fear. "W-what did I do?"

"You almost tried to kill Leo!" The turtle in purple says, looking at his brother as if he doesn't know him anymore.

"No..." The red clad turtle whispers, lowering his head in shame. "NO!" He pushes the other off of him, running as fast as his legs could carry him as he rushes out of the lair and into the sewer tunnels.

* * *

><p>The turtle in red finds himself alone in one of the tunnels, kneeling down by a shrine that the family put together for their deceased loved one. It is a beautiful shrine, pictures of him decorating the area. There is a tombstone set up as well..inscriptions on it that describe how much he will be missed and how much he is loved.<p>

"I know I say this again an' again, but I am so sorry... I rememba that day like it were yesterday... I sometimes even see your last expression when I close my eyes.. I wish I could forget...but I can't..."

**_Two Months Earlier_**

The turtles thought they were finished. They fought their best, the last remaining Foot Soldier falling, the life drained out of him, but they were wrong.

More members of the Foot begin to come flooding in like a never ending cycle, Karai flashing in and out around the mutants to confuse them. It's working. Mikey was sure of himself before, but his confidence is fading.

The once chipper turtle who was taunting the Foot and Karai was now backing up, trying to block and avoid every move that was thrown at him. He is nervous...and Karai sees this, so she targets him.

"Poor little baby.. Bet you wish you could hide away in your shell right about now.." Karai says, reaching behind her for her twin blades, drawing them and going in for the kill. Mikey blocks the first blow, the other turtles having their hands full with Foot Soldiers.

"Mikey!" Raphael screams and in a fit of rage, he kills the men around him, rushing to his little brother's side. He just hopes he can get their in time to save him..

As the blades plummet at Mikey's plastron, both of the turtles scream while he closes his eyes tightly and then there is blood everywhere, over both of the brothers, the one cradling the other as he takes his final breath...

**_Present Time_**

"I couldn't stop it... I wanted to do something, but I couldn't. I held you..the blood all over my shaking hands as you reached up at my face, telling me that it'll be okay..." The turtle in red pauses, taking in a deep breath as tears fill his eyes. "Y-You told me to be strong...an' I'm tryin' to make you proud, but I need you.. We all need you...a lot more than anyone needs me.." His voice hitches, the tears now flowing freely down his face as he breaks down, the tears falling onto his balled fists which are resting on his thighs. "Why did it have to be you?! Why couldn't it have been me?! It was meant for me!"

"We need you back too.." A quiet voice sounds from behind, the turtle in red turning to see his smartest brother, the other behind him, both of them looking at him as if he is a broken doll.

"You cannot keep hurting yourself like this..it needs to stop.." The leader says, getting closer to the sitting turtle and placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tenderly.

"But what about him?" He asks the eldest, looking at a picture of their fallen sibling. "He was always there for us when we needed him. Sure, sometimes things would get out of hand, but he helped when it really mattered. I cannot fill his place.."

"Then stop trying to..." The smartest sibling says, untying the bandana from around the youngest's head. He places it by the shrine, smiling through his own tears now. "You know what you have to do, little brother.."

The youngest nods, shakily reaching for the Sais he keeps in his belt, putting them down by the shrine next. Finally...it looks whole..the mask now there that the turtle has on in all of the pictures. The red one.. Red...Raphael's favorite color.

"I'm proud of you, Mikey..." Leonardo tells him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as the three sit together. "We can help each other heal..like it should have been before."

Michelangelo nods, facing Leo and burying his face in the other's plastron, letting all of his feelings out right then and there. "I-I'm sorry I was so weak.. Raph felt like he had to protect me..because I was just standing there.. I was scared..s-so very scared.. I froze, my legs unable to move..b-but if I just tried harder, then maybe he would still be-"

"Shhh..." Donatello soothes, rubbing Mikey's shell. "It's not your fault.. Raph always tried to protect us all...and he came to you that night to save you.. It was his choice, no one made him sacrifice himself, and I'm sure he would do it again.." He finishes, joining in on the hug as he embraces Mikey from the other side.

When the three siblings break apart, the youngest dries his eyes, forcing a smile onto his face as he looks at the Shrine.

"Raphie-boy...I'll try to be myself again...for you... I love you and I'll always miss you... You're my hero."

* * *

><p><strong>The End~<strong>

**Was it okay? Please tell me!**

**Review! XD**


End file.
